Always Here
by MileyHannahFan
Summary: Jim had a knack of getting himself into trouble. It wasn't always his fault but what scared Elisabeth most was the thought that one of these days, he might not come back. Series of one-shots about Elisabeth and Jim from Terra Nova.


"Okay, we've got three hours before Zoe's birthday party. We can do this can't we? We can get everything ready in three hours?" Jim smiled as he watched his wife worrying about the party. "What?" she asked when she realised he was staring at her.

"Elisabeth, calm down. Everything is going to turn out perfectly." Elisabeth smiled at him, happy that he had faith in her.

"Here," she said as she shoved some streamers into his hands. "Put those up."

"Yes Ma'am!" Elisabeth laughed as Jim saluted her. It was Zoe's first birthday since they had gone through the portal, and it was the first party that Zoe had ever had since they couldn't have one for her in 2149 which meant that the family wanted it to be perfect. It was going to be a surprise party, so Maddy had taken Zoe out to the orchard for the day with Mark. That left Elisabeth, Jim and Josh to set the house up for the party that night.

"Mum?"

"Yeah Josh?"

"How many of these things am I meant to do?"

"Enough for all of the guests."

"And how many is that?"

"Well, we've invited all of Zoe's friends from school, so that's twelve, plus Skye and Mark make fourteen-"

"Mum, I don't think that Skye and Mark really want a bag full of lollies for coming to a seven year olds birthday party."

"True. Alright then do thirteen so Zoe can have one too."

"Okay." Josh went back to the kitchen and continued filling bags with some sweets they had bought at the market place. Elisabeth and Jim finished hanging up all of the streamers and then began blowing up the balloons. They had told all of their guests to arrive ten minutes earlier than the party was meant to start so that they could hide and surprise Zoe when she came in. They had planned it so that Skye would swing past the orchard and bring them back when everyone had hidden.

"The bags are done!" called Josh as he finished the final bag.

"Great, uh, put them on the bench in the corner then can you please get out the snacks? Just put them in bowls and leave them out on the bench okay?" replied Elisabeth in between balloons.

"Are you sure this isn't too much?" asked Jim as he looked around at the streamers and balloons that covered their living room area.

"No. Zoe's never had a birthday party before. She deserves for this to be the best birthday party ever."

"Dad someone's at the door!" said Josh as a knock sounded from the front door. Jim opened it to reveal Lt. Washington standing there.

"Sorry about this Shannon, Commander Taylor needs you. Now."

"Really? Do you know how long it's going to take? Because I've got my daughter's birthday party in a couple of hours and I'd really rather not miss it."

"Can't help that. It shouldn't take too long." Jim turned to Elisabeth who was standing with a half-blown up balloon in her hands.

"Go. I'll be able to finish setting all this up, you just make sure you get back here before Zoe does." Jim smiled before leaving with Wash. "Okay," started Elisabeth as she turned to Josh. "We can get this finished right?" Josh shook his head.

"Sorry Mum, I promised Skye I'd meet up with her before the party."

"Can't she swing by here and help us set up?"

"Sorry, it's got to be at her house. She insisted."

"Fine! Fine. Just go! I'll be fine." Josh left quickly, leaving Elisabeth standing alone.

"I can do this," she said to herself quietly and hurriedly finished blowing up all the balloons. As she was clearing away all of the rubbish left behind from the streamers and the balloons there was another knock on the door. "Come in!" The door opened and Malcolm walked in. "Hi Malcolm."

"Hi, um, what are you doing?"

"Oh, we're throwing Zoe a birthday party to make up for not being able to have one for her back in 2149."

"She's never had a birthday party?"

"We couldn't risk people finding out about her. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Right. Jim came by and asked me to help you out with the party. Apparently there's been a new lead on the Sixer mole and he's heading over to the new housing segment to check it out. He told me to tell you though that he promises to try and make it back for the party."

"Perfect," said Elisabeth sarcastically. "This is Zoe's first birthday party and now the Sixer mole decides to slip up?"

"Alright hold on a minute. You and I can set this up, and everyone will be here in time. Now, what do you need me to do first?" Malcolm clapped his hands together and looked around the room.

"Why don't you wrap Zoe's presents then put them in the cupboard? I'll finish tidying up then I'll finish the snacks that Josh was meant to start." As the two of them began to work, Elisabeth found herself thinking of Jim. It wasn't always his fault, but sometimes he always seemed to find a way to let her down when it mattered to her most. All she could think of was that every time he had slipped up, he had at least always come back to her. He hadn't left her on her own with three kids to look after, he had always come back, and if he knew he couldn't come back he did something like what he had done today by sending Malcolm to help her.

"Malcolm?"

"Mmm?"

"I don't want to be rude, but why did Jim ask you to help out?" Malcolm shrugged.

"Not sure. I don't think he planned it. I just happened to be walking past as he was heading out to the new housing segment and-"

"Mum!" cried Maddy as she and Mark burst through the front door.

"Maddy what-?"

"We lost Zoe!"

"What?"

"She was with us in the orchard and then we turned around and she was gone. We walked all around the orchard and couldn't find her anywhere. Is she here?"

"No I haven't seen her since you and Mark took her out this morning."

"Well we have to go and find her!"

"Alright uh, I'll go and find your Father; you two find Skye and Josh and then look around the colony. She can't have gone far. Malcolm?"

"I'll go and look around the surgery. She may have gone there to try and find you."

"Okay, um. Everyone meet back here in half an hour." Everyone left the house and went to try and find Zoe. Elisabeth managed to find Jim easily and the two of them convinced Wash to let them go and find her. When the half an hour was up they returned home hoping that someone else had found her.

"Anything?" asked Elisabeth worriedly.

"Nothing," replied Maddy.

"Yeah no one's seen her anywhere," said Josh.

"Oh and here comes everyone for the party," said Skye as she looked out of the window. "Should I tell them that it's off?" Elisabeth shook her head.

"No, let them in. They can still hide and hopefully someone has found Zoe and brings her home." Skye opened the door and allowed everyone in. Maddy immediately took charge and began to allocate everyone a hiding place. Once everyone was hidden there came a knock at the door. Skye looked out of the window again and told Elisabeth that Commander Taylor and Lt. Washington was at the door.

"What's Commander Taylor doing here?" Jim shrugged but got up from where he was hiding to let him in.

"Commander Taylor," said Jim as he opened the door.

"Shannon. I had a knock on my door earlier from someone who tells me that they couldn't find anyone else." Taylor stepped aside to reveal Zoe whose eyes were red and puffy, indicating she had been crying.

"Hey sweetie," said Jim as he picked Zoe up.

"I got lost in the orchard. I came home but no one was here. You told me that if I couldn't find anyone I should go to Commander Taylor."

"You did the right thing." Jim put her down and thanked the Commander.

"No problem."

"Did you want to come in?" he asked. From behind him came a loud cry of surprise which told him that Zoe had gone inside while he was talking to the Commander. "It's Zoe's birthday."

"Yes she did tell me that." Jim laughed and opened the door wider so that Taylor and Wash could enter.

"This is so good!" exclaimed Zoe excitedly as her friends surrounded her. "Thank you Mummy. Thank you Daddy." Elisabeth smiled as Jim slipped his arm around her waist.

"Everyone helped sweetie,"

"Thank you everyone! This is the best birthday ever!" Everyone laughed as Josh led them in a chorus of 'Happy Birthday'. Elisabeth smiled as Jim's lips met hers. When they broke apart he brought his lips to her ear and whispered that he thought they'd done pretty well.

"Yeah, yeah we did."


End file.
